Gaara we need to talk
by allways-love-you
Summary: Hinata tells Gaara some important news.. I'm Pregnant. So now Gaara. Hinata and Naruto her boyfriend have to go on a trip to the mist village so Hinata can get an abortion, but will she fall for Gaara or stay with Naruto? Sorry for my bad spelling. Rated
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry that my chapters are short and simple but its easier to follow along that way enjoy. And please review much appreciated and sorry for any inconvenience my bad spelling and grammar may have.

Hinata stared up at Gaara how could she possibly tell him. He probably doesn't remember she thought and if he did he is probably doesn't care, he can't stop staring at Ino anyway. And if I did tell him he would most probably just snap my neck with sand. Well it's rather I tell him now or I wait 9 months when its too late and he with snap my neck anyway.

Summoning up all her courage she said "Gaara" Gaara looked away from Ino for a moment, and gazed down at Hinata "Gaara I…umm…really need to tell you something" she paused this was harder than she had thought it would ever be.

Gaara's eyes were filled with confusion, frustration, boredom and most of all he looked impatient.

"I'm pregnant" Gaara sighed and looked away then back at her "and why are you telling me this?"

Hinata was utterly shocked how stupid was he? She would have to explain this

Slowly to him…

"Gaara try to remember what you did three weeks ago?" she paused so Gaara could answer. "I came back from a mission" he looked questioningly at Hinata "No Gaara… I mean yes you did, but its no what I'm talking about. What happened a little bit later?"

Gaara looked intensely at the ground and then at the sky "God I know this! Yes that's it! I had dessert!" a broad smile spread across his face. Hinata frowned and sighed loudly, more loudly than she had expected but it got the point across to gaara to be serious.

"I went to bed with Mr. FuzzyWuzzy!" Hinata looked at the dirt ground at the ninja university she was attending along with mostly all her friends from the sand village the leaf village.

"No Gaara you didn't just go to bed with your teddy bear…"

"OH MY GOD I HAD SEX WITH HINATA!!!!!!"

Hinata shut her eyes and dropped her head. If not the whole world heard that remark the WHOLE campus surely did.


	2. Chapter 2

For all those readers out there who didn't quite understand why Gaara was acting like that read the paragraph below it will explain why he's like that sorry I didn't explain it in the first chapter…

As one of the readers had asked me why Gaara is so "dense" and another had said is he playing stupid? God no far from it he's at uni and he's stoned most of the time so that's why he forgot he had sex with Hinata. And also because Hinata has a boyfriend Naruto so that another reason why he didn't think she was talking about him.

If you didn't understand that send me a message and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P with a long explanation.

Also if anyone finds my story boring please tell me and I will try to do better. And also I'm more than pleased to take ideas if anyone has any for the story( I promise I'll give the person full credit) so don't be shy to send me some ideas I go on my emails everyday and I'll read every message you send..

My chapters are short and simple so they're easy to follow on with (except apparently the last chapter) but they mostly are and I'm sorry if my bad spelling and grammar cause you any inconvenience. Reviews are much appreciated

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God Gaara's an idiot! Hinata thought as she buried her face more deeply in to her small hands. Everything was dead silent. Hinata put her arms to her side and straighten her self up and raised her head so gaara and her eyes met she threw him a very hostile look then slowly turned around.

Ino stood there trying to hurt and not surprised by Gaara's outburst but everyone including Ino knew Gaara slept around… Shino looked shocked. Sasuke as usual looked bored… Temari looked embarrassed for Gaara and same with Kankuro.

Sakura looked really, really hurt as she did every time she heard someone slept with her ex. Shikamaru looked bored and tired as usual. But on of the faces there with the most emotion showing was surely Naruto.

He had now a brown caramel hair colour because of age and it had a few natural high lights from the sun. He was wearing a black track suit instead of orange thank God Sakura told him it wasn't his colour or he would still be wearing that disgusting orange. His large blue eyes were as wide as they could ever be, they were full of hurt, anger, disappointment and confusion. His mouth slightly trembled but he gained control of it and stopped. His eyes only the every slightest bit watered but like his mouth he gained control. He stopped looking at me and Glared angrily at Gaara there was no more hurt, disappointment or confusion in his eyes no there was pure anger and the slightest bit of murder now. Oh God what have I done!

Naruto marched furiously over to Gaara and said "Don't you go anywhere near my Girlfriend Ever! Ever! Again!" Naruto threw a fast painful punch to his head, and because Gaara had left the gourd in his room and he was pretty wasted which gave him slow reflexes. So Naruto's punch smashed his skull and sent him flying into the front wall of the library. Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist in a painfully tight grip and dragged her from the front of the library to his room, around the corner. He didn't throw her on the bed like Hinata had expected him to in anger, but instead he lightly placed her there. He crouched down in front of her so there eyes were level… and took her hand gentlely in his.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope all the readers out there now understand the situation if not feel free to ask and I'll tell you what's happening.

Also if anyone finds my story boring please tell me and I will try to do better. And also I'm more than pleased to take ideas if anyone has any for the story( I promise I'll give the person full credit) so don't be shy to send me some ideas I go on my emails everyday and I'll read every message you send..

My chapters are short and simple so they're easy to follow on with. And I'm sorry if my bad spelling and grammar causes you any inconvenience. Reviews are much appreciated.

This chapters idea came from one of my favorite readers winterkaguya Thanks a heap for your great idea!

Hinata glazed deeply into Naruto's eyes, how she could have ever done that to him. He's so kind and sweet. God I'm such a bitch! It's not my fault its just Gaara's gorgeous aqua blue eyes and thick red hair you could run your fingers though and that body… Oh my God. Bad Hinata how could you think that when you boyfriend fighting the urge to cry right in front of you!

"Naruto its not as bad as you think it is... yer I may be pregnant but..." her voice trailed off because Naruto had gotten up and was placing around swearing under his breath when he was done he look hinata straight in the eye and said your pregnant what happened Gaara didn't use… he didn't use…Oh my god what happen tell me NOW!!!!

"Okay, okay" Hinata said in what she hoped what a calm soothing tone but obviously she was wrong because Naruto was swear now more louder than before…

_Flash back_

" it happen three weeks ago you were away on a mission with Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. I was bored and lonely so was Ino because Sakura her best and only friend was gone. So we heard about a party being held at Gaara's place and we were invited by Temari. Ino wanted me to look good so she got me to wear a black strapless top and black really short shorts. I have to admit I looked like a slut but it made Temari and Ino happy so I went to the party like that.

"Ino I don't think this is a good idea I should tell Naruto about it you know he hates Gaara and I feel like a slut a freezing cold slut oh my god how cold it is!" Hinata looks up at the large Hotel where Gaara's Party was at. Hinata wasn't really concerned about what the hotel looked like she shifted her eyes up the building and saw flashing light about ten levels up. Ino Grabbed her fore arm tightly and push her though the front door and into an opening elevator all hinata saw of the room was a lot of cream and a very pissed off concierge. The silver doors of the elevator closed and the elevator started moving 1, 2, 3…15. When the doors of the elevator opened she saw a dark room the only light was from the colourful flashing lights and some down lights at the bar. There were people on the dance floor there were people at the bar and there were people going hand in hand into other rooms. Gaara was the first person I saw that I knew he was leaning on a wall watching the party. He first saw Temari, Ino then he looked at me from my bare shoulders down to my 3 inch Stiletto, then slowly up again and smiled. Hinata felt her face go hot and red, she looked down at the floor and when she looked up again Gaara was standing only 6 inches away from her. She was so shocked that she lost her balance and fell backwards luckily Gaara's hands shot out and Grabbed her small waist.

"I've got you" He said it a deep voice. He didn't let go of her waist for a moment then released and gestured towards he bar. Hinata let him lead the way, the music was loud and fast and it was hard to hear Gaara talk but she did understand what he was saying. They talked for a few hours they had got there at around 8:30 and it was now 10. A slow song came on and Hinata smiled, yes thank God I can hear again. Gaara saw the smile and said "do you want to dance?" Oh my God Naruto what I can't just talk and dance with Gaara, when he Hates him so much. But then again Gaara was nice enough to get me a drink and talk to me, so the least I owed him was a dance she slipped her hand into his and they walked over Hinata slid her hands around his neck and he slid his hands around her waist. They swayed to the music until the song was over then they walked back to the bar.

Gaara lean over as she was about to sit on a stool and kissed her. Before Hinata knew what was happening she was lifted graceful off her feet and Gaara was caring her to a different room…

_End of flash back _

Naruto was now sitting next to her on the bed and was worried. Hinata didn't tell him all the part about how she was aware of what Gaara was doing and how she felt like she was melting whenever he looked her way no she told Naruto that she was drunk and wasn't thinking. But how could she say what Gaara and her and better sex than her and Naruto, no she couldn't that's not fair to him.

"Was it better? With Gaara?" oh god he was thinking it too and I can't lie I'll only lie slightly then. "umm it was equally good. But I love you and not Gaara?" That last bit was kind of a lie, thinking about it all over again made her think she might have a thing for Gaara.

"Well there's only one option an abortion." Naruto said.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that my chapters are short and simple but its easier to follow along that way enjoy. And please review much appreciated and sorry for any inconvenience my bad spelling and grammar may have.

Can everyone please go onto suberXxXduperXxXfun machine she is the greatest author ever so please review her great stories. Chapter 4 below!

A what? No way am I not getting an abortion, NEVER! But it's not fair to Naruto to have Gaara's baby…hmmm… I guess an abortion the only way.

"Okay I'll get an abortion then" hinata looked at the cream carpeted ground.

"Great! I'll go and get Gaara" Naruto said with a smile.

"WHAT? NO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO COME?!?!?"

"Because Hinata he has to sign the papers being he's the…" Naruto paused and then smiled "Because he's the father. Hinata I'm not pissed off at you okay it wasn't your fault he took control and you were drunk."

Yer right drunk…

"Yer well lets find Gaara then…"

She walked with Naruto to Gaara's room they paused at the door. Hinata moved in front of Naruto as he reached for the door.

"I think I should talk to him first"

Naruto nodded in approval, Hinata knocked and Gaara said come in, she opened the door and slid in. The first thing she saw was Gaara lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling and he was topless. Hinata felt her self go red. Gaara glanced at her and sighed.

"Do you want me to get a top on?"

"umm no I mean don't worry"

"Don't worry I will" he walked over to a wooden cupboard at he walked over Hinata saw his back it was red bruised and bleeding slightly in areas. Naruto had done this to him when he smashed him into the library.

"oh my god" Hinata said and rushed over to Gaara she slid her hands on his shoulders being it was the only place not bruised or scratched. She kneeled down moving her hands from his shoulders down his arms and placed them on his hips. She looked at the cuts intensely, they would leave scars for sure. Gaara placed his hands on hers and moved them to his stomach.

"I remember you know?"

She looked away from him and got up.

"You do?"

"Yes how could I forget well I did forget but when you reminded me…" Gaara turned to Face her his aqua eyes searched her "I will never forget now"

"Gaara that's the thing. Naruto wants me to get an abortion and forget about it..."

Gaara's eyes were full of hurt and a bit of disappointment

"I can never forget what we…" He smiled "did"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her forward so they were an inch way from each other.

He whispered softly in her ear "I loved it" and he kissed her.

That moment Naruto Barged though the door…


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to always read what I write at the top!**

**VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!**

Hi all my readers out there I didn't get this idea off the readers it came from my friend Cynthia

suberXxXduperXxXfun machine she is seriously the best okay so please read se story Akatsuki take over read and review please I'm not in this story but one of my friends omi (Naomi) is in it so please read and enjoy her GREAT stories! Cynthia like you wrote in my science book multiple times YOU ROCK!!! But the part about me not is not totally true I hope..[

(.) hope you enjoy the chapter please review. I love reviews! Feel free to send me ideas too!

Hinata turned to face Naruto. Gaara still had his hands halfway up her back under her shirt. Gaara moved his hands so he was hugging her tightly still with his hands under her shirt, what does he thinks he's doing!

"Naruto, Gaara and I were –"

Gaara cut her off my saying "Making out" he raised an eyebrow in Hinata's direction as if to say what it's true that what we were doing. Hinata frowned and Gaara licked his lips. That disgusting son of a … I'll reframe from thinking it... Gaara moved his hands down her sides and onto her hips.

Hinata was furious.

"Naruto it's not like that I didn't have anytime to stop Gaara" Hinata sighed and looked at Gaara her eye filled with frustration and concern for Naruto. "It meant nothing"

Naruto was so furious words could not begin to explain. He walked up closer to Gaara and said "what the hell do you think your doing. First you sleep with my girlfriend and then make out with her against her will! You are seriously fucked up in the head."

He was so angry that he kicked Gaara in a way that's very similar to Lee's kick. Naruto was so fast he had come a long way since he was 12, which was 9 years ago. Gaara flew though his window and on to the grass behind his room Naruto jumped though after him. Gaara started running away, what a wuss. Naruto caught up to him, He was so angry you could see a red glow around him. Oh. No. Not. AGAIN! I have to stop him, because Hinata was pregnant she could barely run and was slow anyway.

A tail, another tail and 7 more! Brown fur and evil red eyes. Hinata was to late he had already transformed into the nine tailed fox. A giant cream arm, another giant cream arm and a black and yellow/gold eye. Shit this Battle is going to be huge.

"Nice Gaara turn in to the one tailed demon.. Impressive.. Well I have nine tails more impressive" Naruto runs at him and trips over a hole in the grass and falls on a pointy house.

"OH FUCK MY KNEE THAT FUCKING HURT WHAT THE HELL IS SOMEONE THINKING PUTTING A BLOODY FUCKING HOUSE THERE!!!!!!"

"YER WELL I'M BETTER" Gaara runs and trips over his own feet, loses his balance and sits on a orchid of trees. Gaara gets up. There's a bunch of squished trees where Gaara had fallen.

"WE CAN'T CONTINUE THIS FIGHT THERES NOT ENOUGH SPACE!"

'OKAY FINE NOT TODAY PLUS THAT HOUSE HURT A LOT"

Once they were in normal form again Naruto said to Hinata "we leave tomorrow for the mist village"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that my chapters are short and simple but its easier to follow along that way enjoy. And please review much appreciated and sorry for any inconvenience my bad spelling and grammar may have. By the way my friend Cynthia is not a bitch she just kind of seems like one in this chapter. Sorry Cynthia but you did ask for it.

Can everyone please go onto suberXxXduperXxXfun machine she is the greatest author ever so please review her great stories. Chapter 6 below!

Hinata waited patiently out side Gaara's room. She was waiting outside Gaara's door to see if Gaara wanted to walk with her to where Naruto had told them to meet? Hinata knocked once…no answer? She knocked again no reply... hmmm… Hinata opened the door slightly and saw Gaara laying in bed... awwww he's still sleeping it was good that he could sleep again but yet he still put on eyeliner..I better wake him up so he can get dressed to go. Suddenly Ino's head pops up from the other side of the bed. WHAT?!?!. Ino looked in Hinata's direction and saw her.

"what are you doing here?"

Gaara sat up and saw Hinata…

"I was… I was going to ask Gaara something but…" Hinata blinked away her tears "He seems to be busy…" Hinata closed the door so fast that it slammed... Fuck now they think I'm angry!

Hinata started walking away she could here distant yelling but she kept walking.

"HINATA!!!"

She kept walking.

"HINATA!!!"

she stopped and slowly turned she sighed and looked up and saw Gaara looking down at her…

"I didn't forget I swear I didn't its just Ino… was so…so… Hot…"

Hinata glared at him

"Like Sakura was just so hot" she laughed "and that brunette what's her name the one that left you for Deidara? What was her name?

"Cynthia…" Gaara said though gritted teeth.

_Flash back_

Cynthia (a pretty brunette) looked at Gaara her eyes were filled with concern.

"Gaara…"

"I love you" Gaara said grinning.

"Yer about that I'm… I'm leaving you for Deidara he just so so manly, we leave tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Gaara looked at the ground tears filled his aqua eyes. He muttered "but he looks like a fucking girl"

"yer well at least he doesn't wear fucking eyeliner"

"i love you cynthia"

"i love me too" she ran off into Deidara's arms.

_End of flash back_

"Never talk about Cynthia again she is why I got this tattoo. Then she dumped me…" he pointed to a red tattoo on his head that said love.

"Oh…well Gaara this is the reason we broke up in the first place when we were 15"

_Flash Back_

"Gaara guess what" Hinata said walking into the hotel room they were staying at.

"Gaara where are you?"

She walked into the bathroom Gaara was standing there with no shirt on. He was standing in front of the shower, the shower curtain was closed.

"What are you doing in here? Why is the shower curtain closed she moved to the side and Gaara moved the same direction as he did she noticed red lipstick on his neck.

"Nothing" Gaara said in a squeaky voice. Hinata raised a black eyebrow and walked so she was right in front of Gaara. She slid her hands around to his back and kissed him. Then she slid open the shower curtain looked over Gaara's shoulder and screamed.

In front of her was one of the waitresses that she had seen in the restaurant downstairs. She was wearing nothing but one of Gaara's long white button up long sleeve shirts which you could she her black underwear though.

She backed away from Gaara slowly wishing that was she saw was a misunderstanding.

"Hinata its not what it looks like…"

"Oh so it's not what it looks like, you just have red lipstick on your neck that she has on her lips. And she's wearing your shirt and you were just hiding her in the shower because nothing was happening?" Hinata glared at the waitress/slut.

_End of flashback _

"Gaara this won't work I'm not going to dump Naruto for 2 days of happiness with you when I can have a lifetime with him" Hinata started to walk away, and this time when Gaara called her name she didn't stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone I have to write Hinata in lowercase coz it annoys the hell out of me writing

Hinata then my Microsoft word thing changes it to Hamata and then I have to erase it and rewrite it. I'm doing all the names in lowercase. Enjoy chapter 7 below. I have sort of run out of ideas but I think I can do something good for this chapter.

Hinata and Naruto were waiting at the entrance for Gaara. Hinata thought it would be

best not to tell Naruto about what happened between her and gaara before…

"Why were you late?" oh fuck…ummm what's a good excuse…

"Oh I realised that I forgot something when I was half way here and I had to go back." Yes that was a good excuse.

"Oh alright can you go and check to see what taking Gaara so long?" naruto said calmly

Just at that moment they saw Gaara move out of the fog. He glared and hinata and then glanced at Naruto. Gaara approaches them…

"Let's go" he says in an impatient voice.

They all walked silently hinata was in the middle of Naruto and Gaara. At one point naruto asked gaara how school and missions were going. But gaara just stared at the ground and sometimes glanced at hinata.

They came up to a cross road naruto pointed to the right, then Gaara pointed to the left. From what hinata remembered from a mission left was the right way to go… but gaara was pointing left and naruto will get mad I choose gaara… well it's better than being lost.

"Naruto, gaara's right left is the right way." Hinata said to naruto trying to avoid gaara's intense gaze…

"Fine you can go with gaara then I give up! Leave me. I. DON'T. CARE!!!" Naruto stormed off in the left direction.

Oh god what have I done…

I heard gaara mutter under his breath "a lifetime of happiness…" that son of a bitch. I turned to and with all my might I tried to slap him. Just as it was about to hit his face his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist in mid air… gaara grinned.

"Nice try that might of actually hurt if you had hit me."

"You son of a…"gaara free hands index finger pressed against my lips.

"Don't say something you might regret" he gently removed his finger

"Bitch" hinata said finishing her sentence. She slid by gaara to catch up with naruto she couldn't she him anymore. But an arm stopped her.

"You're not getting away that easily"

Then someone grabbed gaara's arms and put then awkwardly behind his back.

"I believe she will" it was naruto he must have come back though the forest while gaara wasn't looking.

"Fuck you"

"Don't say something you might regret gaara" hinata said not in a very pleasant voice.

"Naruto let him go its not worth it…" hinata glanced up at a guy he was standing directly were the sun was for her. All she could she was his shape, great body, and hair sticking up from an angle.

"What are you doing here Kakashi sensei?" naruto said releasing Gaara.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry my last chapter was so… stupid but I was running low on ideas. I promise it will never happen ever again. And everyone out there my friend Cynthia writes the best stories I've ever read they are so funny, so please read her story Akatsuki take over, her pen name is suberXxXduperXxXfun machine. Chapter 8 below.

What?!? Why was kakashi here? Kakashi pulled hinata off the ground by her hand.

"The 5th Hokage asked me to watch over all of you on your trip."

"Wait what how could he know that we were going to the mist village." said naruto.

"Well… Actually I was at a bar… you know the one, across from ramen. And well I was drinking and then ino came in. She looked depressed so I asked her about it and she told me about everything then I told the Hokage and then well he said I should go with you guys."

"Okay well fine let's go we have to get to the hotel before dark" the sun was setting.

Naruto, gaara, hinata and kakashi walked for an hour until they came across and small hotel. It was made on timber, from hinata's view she could see a small house at the front then 4-5 small cabins behind it. Kakashi hinata gaara and naruto all walked up to the front small house.

They entered the front room there was a small reception desk at the back of the room then there was 3 chairs on the left of the room and then 2 on the right. Hinata walked up to the reception desk it was empty there was a little silver bell next to a sunflower in a vase. Hinata run the bell. There was a distant noise coming for a different room of the house then the sound of foot steps. Hinata took a step back from the desk. Her heel fell into a crack in the wooden floor and she fell backwards.

Someone grabbed her arms as she fell. She instantly looked back and saw kakashi. Then saw naruto and gaara looked at her with worried expressions on there faces, idiots. How the fuck had I fallen for these guys… well I was stuck with them for now.

At that moment an old tall man walked into the room from a sliding door which was behind the desk.

"What can I do for you?" he said in a deep voice. He brushed away a strand of white hair that had fallen out of his long ponytail.

"Umm...We have reservations...Under naruto uzumaki." Hinata at this point had gotten up and was standing between naruto and kakashi.

The man looked at book he was holding his eyes scrolled down the page he was on and whispered under his breath.

"Uzumaki…uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki! Found it. I'm hanzaki kamizuru, I own this hotel your at room 7 I'll walk you there now."

He walked around the desk so he was in front of use the gestured to the door we walked out. He lead us around the back of the house on a pathway here we could see around 10 small cabins that looked like they only had a room and a bathroom inside them… we walked up some stairs. We walked across the cabins which were all lined up, soon enough we were at room 7, and hanzaki opened the timber door.

"This is your room 2 doubles just like you asked for."

Hinata looked nervously at the 2 double bed she'll have to sleep with one of them… Kakashi noticed hinata's worried expression.

He whispered into her ear "if you're worried about naruto and gaara I'll sleep with you instead…"

Hinata smiled and replied to Kakashi "I'd appreciate that a lot"

Kakashi smiled back…


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, everyone I have not made it a love square if there even is such a thing…hmmm… no I love kakashi to much to do that to him. Actually love squares are fun… Just a warning for anyone out there reading if you don't start reviewing I'll stop writing…remember to visit suberXxXduperXxXfun machine and read Akatsuki take over it's so funny. Oh and I'm starting a new story "when lives end". Sasuke and Lee switch bodies and Lee ruins Sasuke's life… not sure what I'll rate it probably M so I can do what ever the fuck I want in... Sorry for the swearing but there will be a lot, I was inspired by my friend Naomi she showed me this funny south park voice thing… lots of swearing… but so fucking funny. Oh right chapter 9 below! Enjoy!

"Naruto I'm sleeping with hinata" Kakashi said quite calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK, No I'm sleeping with her why do you think I got **DOUBLE **beds?" Naruto said in quite and angry tone.

Gaara laughed "do you think I'd let either of you sleep with her?"

"Ha ha ha, no gaara your not sleeping with her over my dead body"

"With pleasure" Gaara attacked Naruto but Kakashi stepped in thank god… Kakashi placed his hand on Gaara's head firmly and pushed back. Gaara fell to the floor. How could kakashi do that…?

"That's it, I'm going to find Hanzaki and see if he has another room..." hinata turned and walked back towards the house.

"Don't hinata its not necessary." From kakashi "what the fuck is this about gaara?" from naruto and "what the fuck why is it about me" From gaara. And I heard someone fall to the floor… probably naruto there not worth looing back at except maybe kakashi... no don't, don't even think it he's like 13 years older than you…but.. NO!

Hinata walked around to the front door and pushed it open and rung the bell.. she blinked away tears I hope this isn't smudging my mascara… what that's not what I should worry about its more why am I crying about them all they do is fight over me and act like the 12…

"What can I do for you?" hanzaki asked in a soothing tone obviously noticing the water streaming from my eyes by now.

"Yes" hinata said in a shaky voice oh my god am I shaking… "Can I have a different room…"

Hinata looked at the ground why would he give me a room…

"Sure Hun..." hanzaki smiled at me "room 9 it's two more down from the other room"

she gave him a wry smile and took the keys he was passing to her.

"thank you" and hinata walked out of the room. And around the side she walked up the steps and walked from one to 6 and then across to 8 then 9 as she was opening the door she heard..

"So you actually got another room?" it was kakashi he was leaning against and pillar that supported the cabins.

"Yes…"

that took a lot of courage to stand up for what you want the 13 year old hinata would have let naruto and gaara step all over you...you've grown you know that?"

"I know…"

"well if you still want me to sleep with you the offers still there." Hinata deeply blushed oh my god don't blush he's 34 your 21… and now you made him smile just great…

"Oh... No thankyou..." hinata kept her gaze on the ground.

That night as hinata was going to bed she heard a tap on her window, what? She walked to the back of the room and gaara jumped in what?

"I wanted to see you how serious are you about naruto cause I can change I promise it won't be 2 days, please I can't stop thinking about you… please" this was pathetic…

then there was another hit on the window…


	10. Chapter 10

I bet you all think its naruto… grinning. Chapter 10 below. Oh and go to suberXxXduperXxXfun machine please… Akatsuki take over it is like 500 times funnier than my stories which aren't really meant to be funny though… oh and for all the girls out there there's a new story my friend and I am writing the new girl in town by weluvkakashi I know you may think it sounds gay but it isn't of and my other fried Cynthia (suberXxXduperXxXfun machine) is writing a really funny story about me! So visit her stories! Please!

What the hell is it this time?

Hinata walked over to the window and glanced down… WHAT!?!?!?!?!

"Kaka...kakashi what… what are you doing here well" hinata said in a worried voice.

"I gave you the offer and you never replied…" Kakashi said placing a hand on the window sill and pushing his weight up and into the room with one arm… he smiled not noticing gaara who had moved back further in the darkness.

"What offer" glancing nervously in gaara's direction, he raised an eyebrow well his skin creased there because he doesn't have eyebrows.

"You know what offer I'm talking about" he said stoking hinata's arm.

"Oh..." hinata said in a nervous voice… it wasn't like kakashi wasn't hot or anything I have seen a picture of him when he was 16 and well hot as… I'm already in a love triangle and a love square if possible sounds much worst… hinata slowly moved her arm away so it won't hurt his feelings well she hoped it wouldn't "Umm about that I…" the word barely escaped her lips. Kakashi had taken her hands off her arm. He had now placed his hands on she shoulders and he pulled her in. A few things happen at the moment one naruto barged though the timber door, two a rope of sand wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards gaara, three kakashi let go of my shoulders when he saw naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!!!" demanded naruto this question was mainly aimed at kakashi though. Kakashi was shocked by gaara presence, but recovered and straightened up.

"I was just saying good night to hinata, and seeing if she was okay from what happened before…" Gaara cracked up laughing.

"Yer" gaara said in a very sarcastic voice "far from it. I saw the whole thing kakashi intentions were far from saying good night." Kakashi glared at gaara.

"Kakashi how could you you're my fucking sensei and your encouraging my girlfriend to cheat on me with you" Naruto looked pissed…

"Naruto I swear it was nothing like that Kakashi was just going to give me a good night kiss that's all…" thank god it was dark so Naruto, kakashi and gaara couldn't see her blush but it wasn't dark enough hinata noticed as she glanced at kakashi and he was grinning…

Hinata gave up and flopped onto the bed behind her. As she fell back her top went up to her ribs. All the guys' eye suddenly filled with lust… what perverts. She instantly pulled it down and there eye were now full of disappointment… oh my god! They really are perverts I always thought kakashi was because you know those books her always reads itcha, itcha or something like that. And gaara well gaara's a player so what do you except from him. But Naruto I guess we haven't in a while but still…

"I cannot do this… I need to sleep" hinata looked at the ceiling.

The guy obviously not getting the picture she wanted to leave.

So she then rephrased her sentence

"alone" they all left unhappily.

Hinata heard yelling all night for the guys' room. But she somehow fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you d****on't often read the text I write not the story can you**

**Please at least read the bold text it's**

**Important and if you**

**Usually read my text thanks and read the bold text also**

Hi I was told to improve my characters by a reader so I'll try but no promises… And coz I'm sick of hinata being a good two shoes I'm making her a "bad ass" and if you don't like it stop reading, I'm sick of her happy personality... and can everyone please read my friend suberXxXduperXxXfun machine's stories they're like the best! Like I said in about the 2nd chapter I do take ideas so if anyone reading this wants to give me an idea I'll be happy to read it. Chapter 11 below.** Oh and everyone I want the reader to vote for who they think will get hinata in the end so then I know who to improve so send the name Kakashi , gaara or naruto to my message thing. And I'll count them up and who ever has the least amount of votes, I'll make more interesting… I think most people will vote for kakashi but you can surprise me. Oh and I have decided to make it way more M rated.**

Hinata rubbed her grey eyes as she woke up she got up, but then she remembered the conversation and fell on to the bed. What have I done they will hate me I never wanted this all I wanted was naruto then gaara and kakashi come along and confuse me… hinata let out a sob… and buried her small face into the white pillow behind her. She cried for a few moments then realised she'll just have to tell them she likes them all equally… but that's not going to work… the only way she can do this is tell them when they get to the village hidden in the mist… hinata got changed into her black and purple clothes. Thank god ino had shown her that the jumper she used to wear made her look fat. And from then on she has only worn tight black and purple (I got the colour idea off Cynthia, remember your textile colours?) midriff exposing spaghetti strapped top and short black shorts. It was strange that the second – well not the exact second more like a day or two - she changed her clothes naruto started to pay more attention to her?

Hinata stepped out into the cool air. Great another day with the idiots…

"Hi hinata" naruto said pleasantly...

"Hi" she muttered under her breath. A strand of her long silky black hair feel over one eye, she brushed it away. Hinata had changed her hair style dramatically since she was 13. She now had l jet black hair – she had dyed it that colour – which was down to her waist and was straight and out and she had a heavy fringe. She had decided to wear eye make up today because she (like me) was sick of her goody two shoes attitude, Black mascara eyeliner and shadow. She thought she looked quite hot – not nice, hot – naruto hadn't noticed her eyes being they were covered but her fringe. She tilted her head up so naruto could see. And when she did Naruto was practically drooling over her, disgusting but at least it shows the eye make up was effective. And when Kakashi and Gaara walked out to see what naruto was doing they were all drooling, EWWW.

"Umm we should er... leave" hinata said to break the silence.

"Yer sure" kakashi said still looking at her short shorts. Perv… well I guess it was rather that or at her top were gaara and naruto…hmmm… or let me think MY FUCKING FACE is a civilised place to look when talking to someone.

Hinata started to walk towards them she bounced her hips slightly when she walked she wanted to make them suffer… she had worn stilettos today so her walk was way more bouncy than she had excepted it to be. Oh my god is naruto panting. She glided softly past them and grabbed the railing for the stairs and walked down. She followed the rocky path though a lovely Japanese garden. Then around the building to the reception room she lightly dinged the bell, to tell hanzaki they were checking out. He did drool thankfully but he did look at her differently than before.

"So…" hinata said after and hour or so of walking she thought they should at least talk about something… umm but what? "How is everyone doing?" oh my god could I have been any gayer? Probably not.

Kakashi trying not to laugh – bitch –

"Umm I'm doing fine" kakashi said with a smile like I could tell any way with the stupid mask…

"Yer well I'm not I'm going to the village hidden in the mist for a girl who's gett6ing an abortion coz of me!" umm okay I totally now wished I hadn't of asked how things were… naruto unlike me was shocked by gaara's outburst.

"Hey Fuck off its not her fault she was drunk and let you seduce her."

Gaara letting out a bitter laugh " Oh so that's what you told him that you were drunk and I seduced you, ha more like she was sober and seduced me… she knew exactly what she was doing."

"hinata is that true?" Oh fuck I haven't been very honest I did seduce him…

"Ummm unfortunately for you naruto yes it is true." I managed to say.

Naruto replied with one word "Bitch"

After a moment of waiting for something else from him he added.

"I'm going back you not worth the trouble for an abortion" naruto said to me then to gaara "gaara she's yours" then glancing at me he said under his breath "Slut" and then turned to walk back to the village.

Hinata couldn't speak she was that hurt by naruto's words. Hinata blinked away some tears that had gathered under her eyes… why I had eye makeup and usually never wear it whenever you cry black smears down your face like I'm pretty sure was happening to me…

Well I guess this is the end for me and naruto. She watched him for a few moments walk away the one she had loved for 10 year…

Hinata start walking the other direction to naruto and soon enough this walk was a sprint. She turned back to look at naruto once more. but he wasn't there… at that exact moment her heart was ripped out of her, oh and also she fell over a tree root and was knocked out…


	12. Chapter 12

I know the last chapter was unexpected, but that's what I wanted. Because I though it was getting boring. Oh and everyone I still want the reader to vote for who they think will get hinata in the end so then I know who to improve so send the name Kakashi , gaara or naruto to my message thing. And I'll count them up and who ever has the least amount of votes, I'll make more interesting… I think most people will vote for kakashi but you can surprise me. And everyone please read strange, strange girl and Akatsuki take over by suberXxXduperXxXfun machine, they are great stories. Chapter 12 below…

**Coz I'm sorry for making**** hinata such a bitch in the last chapter I'm putting a romantic scene in this chapter. **

Hinata opened her eyes. She looed around the room there was a vase full of about 2 dozen red roses. Awwww how sweet is naruto… wait… naruto is gone. A tear rolled down her face pale face. Hinata looked around the room to get her mind off naruto. The room was a cream colour she was in a hospital bed which had white sheets. Wait what hospital? Hinata jumped out of bed well at least she tried she was too tired to move! So she screamed and almost admedianly naruto was at her side. What? Didn't naruto leave? She moved her arms around his neck and hugged him she had never been so happy to see him.

"Naruto... I'm so so sorry. I love you please don't leave me."

"Hinata what do you mean 'don't leave me'?" naruto still had blond hair what? And he was wearing the orange… and he looked a lot younger. Naruto turned to the doctor and said

"Neji really knocked her around out there she'll get better soon won't she?" the doctor nodded then left the room.

"What? What about neji?" neji was dead he died during that massive fight between Akatsuki and the leaf village…

"Neji he hurt you a few days ago at the Chunin (yes that is how you spell it) exams…" oh my god what's happening?

Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

"HINATA HINATA WAKE UP!!!!!" hinata opened her eyes and stared up at naruto he was drenched with rain and had mud all over him. Oh that had just been a dream before. The happiest moment of her life.

"Hinata I'm sorry I love you are you okay?" hinata was in his arms lying on the muddy floor. Hinata looked up at him smile wryly.

"I love you too" naruto smiled down at her. He tightened his arms around her.

Hinata looked around she could she kakashi and gaara…

"Naruto how did you know to come back?" kakashi smiled.

"I can answer that when you fell gaara rushed over to your side and I went to get naruto. And hinata you fell pretty hard I don't think your going to…ummm… need the abortion." Hinata put a hand to her stomach.

"I think we should go to a hospital just to make sure." Tears gathered under her eyes…

"I agree with hinata" naruto said calmly.

"well there a small town a few minutes down the road." Kakashi also said calmly.

Naruto lifted hinata into his arms and started walking in the direction kakashi pointed.

"well let's go then" kakashi and gaara followed naruto and hinata.

A few minutes later they were at a hospital. The doctors check hinata to see if the baby was still alive.

After half an hour of waiting for the doctor he came in with a sad expression on his face…

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh... Well I guess that saves us a trip to the village hidden in the mist." Naruto said not happily though.

Gaara looked depressed and kakashi looked as if he was sorry for gaara…

I blinked away tears.

The doctor had to get the baby out so he cut open my stomach and remove the small baby… the doctor said they may leave now.

"Thank you for you time doctor." Hinata said sadly.

Hinata got out of bed and started to walk way. They spend the night at the hotel they did the night before then the next day they went home…

Hinata went into depression for a week or so then. 2 years later naruto and hinata got married and lived happily ever after.

**For people who don't like happy ending I have written a unhappy ending chapter. I can't post it for another 2 day but look out for gaara we need to talk, sad ending.**** By iluvgaaraandkakashifollowon yes I know its long but watever. **

**Genre – tragedy **

**Char 1 – naruto**

**Char 2 – hinata**

**Status - Complete **

**Rating – M**

**Language – English**

**It will be up in a few days**

**I'll be starting a new story tomorrow called "why did it have to be lee"**


End file.
